russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Abby the Girl
Abby the Girl (also known as Operation Rescue: Abby the Girl) is a 2013 Filipino science fiction comedy action-fantasy-adventure film directed by Mac Alejandre. The movie was produced by Studio5 and the new co-production with Viva Films and released nationwide on May 4, 2013. The film is a science fiction packed with the adventure of the comedy action-fantasy starring the Asia's popstar princess Sarah Geronimo which debut as Abby Casado in her first role characterof the Pinoy sci-fi action-fantasy adventure comedy films with her favorite spy action along with the two of Kapatid leading men are Daniel Matsunaga and Onemig Bondoc are the supporting casts. This is the first film co-produced by TV5's film production outfit Studio5 and Viva Films. Since then, it holds the title of the first-ever highest grossing Filipino film of all time. Meanwile, Geronimo in her lead role character as Abby Casado for the agent superstars, for a lazer, belt with guns, log and much more. Story Abby (Sarah Geronimo) went at home to watch a Wilbur Wilson movie. After the movie, they get her favorite spy to the movie. In her school, Abby is called to go to the office. He callwd Wilbur Wilson (Daniel Matsunaga) who came from Spy Kids, Monsono order to strap Abby and Wilbut to a pendulum. Abby and Wilbur are able to escape, and confront Gorgeous who easily beats up Wilbut. Abby hypnotizes Gorgeous and ewscapes Abby and Wilbut are able to stop Monsono's plot, bue she has a backup plan. Monsono and Magnes chase Abby and Wilbur, who uses their door as the planet of save the world. Casts and Characters 'Main casts' *Sarah Geronimo as Abby Casado *Onemig Bondoc as Onemig dela Cruz *Daniel Matsunaga as Wilbur Wilson 'Supporting casts' *Anthena Tibi as Kim Salvador *Dominic Ochoa as Danger Time Keeper *Divina Geronimo as Abby's Mom *Delfin Geronimo as Abby's Dad *Julie Charlotte Cadeville as Andrea Reyes *Empoy Marquez as Keeper Monsono *Chanel Morales as Gorgeous Magnes *JC de Vera as Marco Padilla *Gelli de Belen as Samora Agoncillo *Paolo Bediones as himself (News5) Soundtrack (from Viva Records) Sarah Geronimo released another Original Soundtrack album called Abby the Girl: The Official Soundtrack in May 2, 2013 released under Viva Records, TV5 Records and TV5-Viva Soundtraxx #Don't Forget (Demi Lovato) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) #La La Land (Demi Lovato) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) #Time (NM feat. Aleisha G) (music by Sarah Geronimo and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Here We Go Again (Demi Lovato) (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo #Believe (April Rose) (music by Kean Cipriano and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Get Back (Demi Lovato) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) Reception The film becoming the huge hit box office success of the highest grossing Filipino film of 2008. It earned with the ₱300 million in it's entire run. References Category:2013 films Category:Philippine films Category:English-language films Category:Tagalog-language films Category:Studio5 films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s action films Category:Philippine science fiction action films